


I Take This Man As My Mate

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courthouses can be romantic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen and Jared don't need a fancy wedding. Enter a courthouse, two families, and one very special day.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	I Take This Man As My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> The Wedding!

“Oh my gosh! Jay, you look so handsome!” Mackenzie dabs her eyes with a tissue and smiles at her brother in his tux. Jensen smiles at her and adjusts his bowtie in the mirror then checks that his cufflinks are in properly and runs a hand down the lapel of his jacket. 

He meets his sister’s eyes in the mirror, “Did you check on Jared? How is he? Is he nervous? He didn’t change his mind, right?” 

“Jay, relax! He’s fine. Everything is wonderful. You both look gorgeous and everyone is going to be awestruck. Now, please finish fiddling so we can go meet up with Mom and Dad,” She leans forward and kisses the omega on the cheek then carefully thumbs off the pink lip print and walks into the hallway. 

Now that he’s alone, Jensen allows himself a few moments to breathe. It’s been a whirlwind last few weeks and he’s beyond excited to get back to normal with Jared. He does one last check of his reflection and then caresses the diamond-encrusted band on his left hand. He hasn’t removed his engagement ring since the night Jared proposed. He smiles softly and exits the room, ready to get married. 

Across the building, Jeff holds back his little brother’s hair as Jared gives in to the pre-wedding jitters. 

“Alright, just breathe. It’s okay to be nervous, it’s a big step for both of you.” He rubs his free hand over the alpha’s back and gives an okay sign to Megan where’s she’s leaning against the door jamb. 

Jared coughs and spits then leaned back. He grabs some toilet paper and wipes his mouth off then flushes the toilet and allows Jeff to help him off the floor. 

Megan enters the small room and smooths the alpha’s hair back, “Feel better?” He nods. “Good, because we’ve got a wedding to attend.” 

The groom pales and lurches for the toilet bowl. Jeff sighs and glares at his sister, “Good going, Meg.” 

She tosses her hands in the air and then rolls her eyes and leaves the room to report back to their parents. Jeff returns to his previous position next to his brother and tries to calm him, “Jared, it’s going to be fine. Jensen loves you. Hell, he’s nuts about you, man. You two are meant to be together. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Jared sits against the wall and pushes his hands through his hair, “I know that. I don’t know  _ why-- _ I mean, I’m excited to start our life together. I can’t wait to call Jensen my husband, but…” 

Jeff sits down next to him and creases his brow, “But what?” 

The alpha sighs, “I don’t think it’s the  _ wedding _ that’s freaking me out. I think it’s more…  _ tonight _ . You know?” 

The other alpha laughs and smiles wide, “Leave it to my little brother to be worried about the actual mating! Most guys would happily skip the ceremony and just get down to business, but not this kid!” 

“Jeff.” 

“What? I’m sorry, it’s just…” he faces his brother and dons a serious expression, “I’ve never seen two people so meant for each other. You and Jensen-- Jared. Tonight, when you-- it’s going to be…” Jared waits as the older alpha struggles to find the right word. 

“Well, it’s going to be  _ primal _ . Your instincts are going to take over and it’s going to be fast and furious. It probably won’t be romantic or sweet. The mating is messy and Jensen will be sore afterward. Your main focus tonight will be taking care of your mate.” 

Jared looks crestfallen. “Oh.” Jeff quickly backtracks. 

“Not to say that it won’t be special, because it  _ will  _ be, Jared. The mating of an alpha and his omega is a beautiful thing. It’s just the two of you. No one else exists. And once you mark him, the bond between you… God, Jared, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.” 

By the end of Jeff’s speech, Jared is tearing up. He pulls his brother into a hug and thanks him once again for being here. 

“Jeff? JT? Are you boys about ready? It’s time to start heading in.” 

They nod at their mother and then Megan gets to work straightening up Jared’s tux while Jeff fixes his hair and Sherry attaches his boutonniere. Gerald smiles and hugs him in the hallway and then they head towards the courtroom. 

When they enter the room, Jensen and his sister are standing in front of the judge. Donna and Alan are sitting in the front pew. Everyone turns to see the new arrival and the alpha’s breath catches in his throat. His omega is beautiful. It isn’t just the way Jensen’s tuxedo hugs him just right, it’s the bright smile on his face and the excitement in his green eyes. 

Sherry and Gerald sit down next to the omega’s parents and watch as the alpha and omega approach the bench. The judge speaks clearly and succinctly and the boys echo her perfectly. They slip on matching engraved wedding bands and sign the marriage license to make it official. As they kiss for the first time as husbands, their mothers weep and their fathers share a tearful look. Jeff smiles at the newly wedded couple while Megan and Mackenzie support each other and share a packet of tissues. 

After the ceremony, everyone heads out to the steakhouse down the street for a late lunch. Jensen’s old teammates are there as well as a few of Jared’s co-workers and their mutual friends. The restaurant is closed for their luncheon and music fills the small space as everyone celebrates Jensen and Jared’s courthouse wedding. 

The alpha drapes his arm over the back of the omega’s chair and rubs his thumb along his shoulder. Jensen throws his head back, laughing at something one of their guests said and rests his hand on the alpha’s thigh. The couple share sweet kisses in between speeches from their family members and enjoy the company of their loved ones on their special day. Though they opted not to have an actual wedding cake, the waitstaff provides them with an array of desserts to choose from. Jensen chooses Death by Chocolate Cheesecake while Jared decides to play it safe and stick to Vanilla Bean. 

Everyone quiets down when Alan rises from his seat and holds up his glass of lemonade. 

“Six years ago, tragedy struck our family. We lost our eldest son, and the doctors weren’t sure that Jensen would ever wake up, but then he did. He woke up and he decided to keep living. It was tough and he struggled to find his place after the accident. He bounced from job to job and we worried that he wouldn’t ever be satisfied again. Then he took a job at the rec center and on February Twenty-Third, something wonderful happened. Someone ran into him and spilled their coffee.” The crowd chuckles and the couple kisses. 

“Jared, I will never be able to express how thankful I am that you ran into Jensen that day. You make him so happy and I wish you both the very best for the future. To Jared and Jensen!” 

Later in the evening, their guests slowly disperse until it's just the Ackles and Padaleckis left. Megan kisses both of the boys’ cheeks and waits for her parents by the door. Sherry and Gerald hug the alpha and omega tightly and wish them well then join their daughter. Jeff hangs back and pulls Jared to the side while Jensen hugs his family goodbye. 

“Congratulations, Jared. I’m so happy for you both. Try not to worry about everything, okay? One of the best parts of having a mate is never having to handle everything on your own. Let him be there for you just like you want to take care of him.” 

Jared nods, “I will.” 

Jeff pulls the alpha into his arms, “If you need anything or if you need to talk in the next few days…” 

The newlywed blinks back tears, “I’ll call you.” 

Jensen wraps his arm around Mack and kisses her hair, “Thanks for everything, Mack. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too, Jay.” 

Alan lays his hand on the omega’s shoulder, “Take care of him, Jensen. After tonight, he’ll be your alpha. You’ll be connected, closer than anyone else. Take care of each other.” 

Jensen nods. Donna cradles his head and offers him a shaky smile then kisses his cheek, “I’m so happy for you, Jay. Promise me that you’ll let yourself be happy. You have to let go of the past, baby. What happened. It’s over and there’s no going back. But you and Jared? You have an entire lifetime to look forward to.” 

The omega gives her a watery smile and pulls his mother into his arms, “I love you, mama.” 

“I love you too, baby. Anytime you want to come by, you can. Okay?” 

“Okay. I will. Be careful on the drive back.” 

Alan places his hand on the omega’s neck, “We will.” 

While his family repeats the same speech with his husband  _ my husband! _ Jensen gathers up the gifts, then grabs his and Jared’s jackets and walks towards the door after waving to the waitstaff. 

His husband wraps his arm around the omega’s waist and kisses his temple, “You ready?”

Jensen smiles at him, “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so seriously, after this week's SPN episode, I needed some major fluff in my life. Enter the wedding and all the sibling fluff. I really hope this season picks up, it's a little depressing right now... :/
> 
> and Yes, their Mating is coming soon! Promise :)


End file.
